No Ship Drabbles
by Dizi 85
Summary: I do not follow a ship, and really i dont give a rip :P DRABBLES from RAGEPOINTS work! first chptr NOT mine.
1. The poem

**Hey everyone, its Dizi here**

_now, this chapter is NOT MY STORY. call it a cross post if you will._

_I have been trying to get hold of Rage Point for nearly a whole year now, but i cant hold off any longer. _

_**RAGEPOINT:** if you see this, and dont like that i put ur story up as the first chapter, then i will remove it. I am not claiming the work as mine, and never would, it is a perfect piece._

_Now, have a look at the ships that are brought up in this poem, and see if you follow them, cause for every ship brought up, i will do a one shot!_

_so every chapter done, apart from this one, is MY OWN CREATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**

* * *

**

****

**The No-Shippers' Anthem**  
_by Rage Point_

I am a sailor with no Ship.  
But frankly I don't give a rip.  
Harry/Herm is rather boring,  
Draco/Ginny leaves me snoring.  
Hermi/Ron's a bigger yawn,  
A page of Lily/James--I'm gone.  
Draco/Herm is just plain silly,  
Harry's not with Draco. Really.  
Harry/Ginny's not that cute,  
Ron and Fleur's completely moot.  
Draco/Cho is no no no,  
Draco/Ron is just not so.  
Hermi/Krum is hum-de-dum,  
Harry/Ron is just plain dumb.  
Draco/Colin's rather scary,  
Cho and Harry will not marry.  
Cedric/Cho I might concede,  
But how does one romance worm feed?  
Fred/George/Harry--very kink.  
I'm sure they'd never sleep a wink.  
James and Remus is a stretch,  
Snape and Lockhart makes me retch.  
McGonagall is no one's game,  
Lily/Snape's an awful shame.  
Potter/Black is out of whack.  
I highly doubt they're in the sack.  
Despite all the Marauders' fun,  
That sort of thing just wasn't done.  
Lupin/Snape's a little weird,  
And Dumbledore has got that beard.  
Lupin/Lily makes me laugh.  
But Lupin/Lockhart? Don't be daft.  
There's no love lost with Snape and Black.  
Perhaps we'll try a different tack.  
Remus dating Sirius?  
My friend, you've gone delirious.  
They're just platonic friends, you know.  
I'd sooner grant Hermione/Cho.  
And for the record, Granger's looks  
Are mostly masked by research books.  
The romance of the twins Patil  
I'm quite convinced is close to nil.  
Peter? Well, I hear he's fat.  
And nobody much cares for that.  
Piers and Dudley's very wrong.  
(I can't see Dudders in a thong.)  
Millicent will never sell,  
And Flitwick can't be doing well.  
Moody'd scare off _Hagrid's_ friends;  
His looks just lack romantic ends.  
Now here's a pair that's rather rank:  
Binns/Professor Grubbly-Plank.  
Voldemort has got no class,  
Crabbe and Goyle's rather crass.  
Not a soul is dating Fudge,  
And Bagman's got a little pudge.  
Black, if faced with groundskeep Ogg,  
Would sooner a Dementor snog.  
Snuffles/Ripper? No, that's sick.  
He'd sooner Nearly-Headless Nick.  
Not a chance of Grunnion/Jigger,  
Blotts and Flourish--worth a snigger.  
Norris is just Filch's cat.  
The "Mrs." doesn't alter that.  
But that's enough of being/beast.  
I want _legal_ romance, at least.  
Bell and Bulstrode? Oh, that's funny.  
What's next, Norbert/Easter Bunny?  
Hedwig/Pig would just fall flat.  
I don't understand the mechanics of that.  
Molly Weasley's long been taken,  
Fred and George is quite mistaken.  
Charlie/Bill? Suffice to say,  
The Weasleys just don't swing that way.  
Percy/Pansy? Don't be rude.  
I don't like Crouch's attitude.  
Neither do the women folk,  
No takers for that sour bloke.  
I've got no taste for Percy/Wood,  
Dean and Seamus are no good.  
I still think Lucius/James is odd,  
Quirrell/Lockhart--save us God.  
Dobby/Harry's getting crude,  
Davey Gudgeon... who's that dude?  
Stan Shunpike and Ernie Prang...  
At least they'd go out with a bang.  
Trelawney is a little off,  
And it's the same with Karkaroff.  
No one's going to date those two.  
It happens and I'll eat my shoe.  
Skeeter/Fleur? Don't speak of that.  
Neville/Snape--I'll eat my hat.  
If any Ship I've failed to list,  
Consider it hereby dismissed.  
Let it be known I've had enough  
Of schmaltzy Harry Potter fluff. 

**_Disclaimer:_** All above Ships property of Harry Potter fans and depraved minds thereof.

* * *

ok, so here is the link to the original story, please give reviews for chapter 1 to rage point

http:// www . fanfiction . net / s / 278213 / 1 / **JUST REMOVE THE SPACES**

**So the next chapter is Harry/ Herm, then Draco/Ginny, so wish me luck**

**Dizi 85**


	2. HarryHermi

**Hello and welcome to my Harry/Herm one shot.**

**this is normal, not romance, not agnst, sorry!**

* * *

_Harry Potter was feeling quite smug, and he deserved the right. In just one year, his final year at Hogwarts, he had succeeded in all his goals!_

_He had_

_1. Killed Mouldy-shorts_

_2. got Sirus out of the curtain._

_3._ _had Ginny on his side (girlfriend or not, it really didn't matter, things can change right?)_

_and _

_4. He had finally done the one thing Hermione said he couldn't do, that no one could._

_He smirked (spending 2 months with Snape hunting Voldie had to rub off on him somehow) and sat on the bed. He had never been in this room, but he couldn't wait to see it occupants face._

_And he did hear her. Knowing she had just had her final Ancient Runes class of the year, he was glad he had the seven years experience to know she always dropped her books off. He light footfalls could be heard closer... closer...the door swung open._

"Hello Mione"

"Harry, you scared me,!.. hang on, HOW did you get in my Head Girl Rooms? They are at the top of the tower..."

_Harry smiled, and took his broom out from under her bed._

"You FLEW?????"

"Of Course!"

_Harry just couldn't stop grinning._

"Come on Mione, say it!"

"Harry..."

"Say it!"

_Hermione fumed, but just knew she had to reply._

"Alright alright! You figured out how to get up the stairs of the Girls Tower. Your right, I'm wrong, OK? I get it! Well done!"

_She grinned, and threw him out of her room._

"Enjoy the ride"

_And without his broom, Harry James Potter slid down all 8 rakes of stairs, landing right in front of the Common Room Fireplace._

"Ok Mione, you win... THIS time"

* * *

**_There u go, Draco/Ginny next. Then Hermi/Ron_**

**_enjoy, and REVIEW!!!!!!_**


	3. DracoGinny

**Hello and welcome back to NO SHIP DRABBLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Before you ask, i do have a couple of ships i like, and these will be repeated in another story called "My Ship Drabbles", but you wont see that for a while.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: Reyn (actually the whole story is) and Rickmanlover24601 (who is a great reading companion and writer, and could i say one of my FF friends?) **

**now, to go with the next drabble _"Draco/Ginny leaves me snoring."_ **

_**read and ENJOY**_

**THIS ONE IS SORT OF BASED ON THE STORY Agapi by Lone Butterfly SO IF U HAVE READ THAT U WILL UNDERSTAND IT MORE**_**

* * *

**_

_Draco lay in the dark, fingering the Christmas present tied around his neck. Red had definitely surprised him with her thoughtfulness this evening. Firstly, a Runic protection charm in his own name, and now this... _

_Draco rolled over and saw the red head lying still on her mattress._

_She didn't have to have joined their beds together, it really wasn't that necessary (apart from stopping him cursing 5 times a night after he fell off the small single mattress) but her heart definitely was in the right place. _

_He smiled as, in her sleep, she reached out to him and began to hug him. Even though he was enjoying this, he had to stop it NOW._

"Red?" "RED?"

"Wha- Ferett? Why are you hugging me?"

"Actually you hugged me, my hands are still under my head."

_Ginny blushed nearly as red as her hair, while snaking her arms off Draco. She quickly scuttled to the other side of the bed. _

"Red... why did you hug me?"

"Um," _she mumbled, hugging her pillow tightly_, "I'm used to having my Moshi around but I guess I left it in the dorm after all the running around this year."

_The blond sat up._

"Moshi?"

"Yes, Moshi. It a muggle body pillow, ok? 'Mione gave it to me."

"I see."

_They both lay in the darkness, not saying a word, as the silence enveloped them. _

"Oh come here."

_And with that, Draco, pulled Ginny over to the other side of the bed and hugged her gently. _

_She curled up on his chest and very soon light snores could be heard._

_If you asked him, Draco Black would NEVER admit he was enjoying the moment... but that's another story._

* * *

**ah, Agapi goodness. This is a missing scene in between the Christmas chapter and the one after it.**

**(the Draco Black thing? if i remember correctly its what LB called him... gah, either that or thats the name out of another fic, and im just too confused!**

**_And Rickmanlover24601 BETA'ED THIS!!!!!!!!! thanks hon :-)_**

**NEXT: Hermi/Ron's a bigger yawn **


	4. HermiRon

**Hello and welcome back to NO SHIP DRABBLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: Reyn (actually the whole story is) and Rickmanlover24601 **

**Now on with the next drabble** **_"Hermi/Ron's a bigger yawn"_**

_**read and ENJOY

* * *

**_

_Ron hated this, and it had to stop ... now._

"Mione?"

"..."

"Mione??"

"..."

**_Oh, That's it!!!_** "Hermione Granger, LISTEN TO ME!!!!"

_A mass of curls with honey eyes flew into the air, as she quickly lifted her head off the desk. _

"Ron, I was studying!"

_Ginny's brother just stared at the sleepy know-it-all. NEWTS may be in a week, but she just wouldn't give up. If that girl didn't stop studying soon, she was going to burst a blood vessel._

"Hermione, if you don't stop studying soon, your blood pressure is going to go through the roof and make your head explode!"

"Well if that was true", _the Dux-of-the-year retorted,_ "then it would happen to me every time you entered the room."

_Ron cottoned on to what she said, just as Hermione realised what she had let slip._

"Um..."

_Neither the Quiditich Captain or Head Girl could look at each other from the embarrassment. _

"Errr... Bloody..."

"Um... I need..." _Hermione, for the first time in her life, stumbled over her words_.

"I need to see a man about a dog!"

_And with that she leapt off the couch, abandoned her books (so unlike her), and fled to her private dorm._

_All the Red headed male could do was stare at the empty hole she had left in her wake, and mutter._

"Bloody...Bloody Hell".

* * *

**Beta's Note**: _Hi guys! Hello to all you who are reading this story and not one of mine. He he. Give Dizi heaps of wonderful reviews and make her head swell and explode from happiness and pride. Then, when you're done here, go read my stuff. He he. ;)_

_It's been great beta-ing for Dizi and I'm sure you'll all enjoy reading what she's got to say. :D_

_-Ricklover signing off._

Authors Note:**_ There you go, ALTHOUGH I think I made it into a real pairing (puke. I'm sorry, but except from when JKR writes it, or its a freak occurrence, I'm NOT a fan of HGRW._**

**_Now, give me a few days to write/add/submit the next chapter:_ A page of Lily/James--I'm gone**


	5. LilyJames

_Hello and welcome to NO SHIP DRABBLES, Chptr 5_

**PLEASE dont read and run, i review everything i read, so you should do the same.**

**and yes, im a busy bee, i just put up a chapter of HERO, read that as well if you can.**

**DIZI

* * *

**

**A page of Lily/James--I'm gone**

_James was nervous but heck, any second year would be, especially if they were about to do... well... THIS!_

"Lily?"

_The petite redhead turned to the scruffy haired boy._

"What do you want Potter?"

_James cleared his throat and got down on one knee._

"Potter? What are you doing?"

_James gulped, just seeing Remus and Sirus out of the corner of his eye. They had dared him to do this, and if it backfired they were dead!_

"To the girl who has captured my heart..."

_She glared at him. God, if looks could kill!_

"Who has had me right from the start..."

"Potterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..."

"With eyes as green as a fresh pickled toad..."

"Thats IT Potter."

_And with that she poured her glass of pumpkin juice all over his head._

"Good DAY, Potter." tee hee.

_She turned away from him, shunning the now orange puddle that was James Christopher Potter._

_He begrudgingly stood and walked away but not before calling out for the entire Great Hall to hear: _

"I'll get you, my Lily, and your little dog too!"

_The Hall burst into laughter (from the half bloods and muggleborns) while others just stared in confusion (the purebloods). But Lily just sat blot upright._

"Nance", _the shocked muggleborn asked the blonde next to her,_. "How the hell did HE know about Snuggles?"

* * *

**_Autors Note_**: **Well, I am quite happy with how these are turning out! The stories just seem to flow out of me, which is sought of scary! AH well, please read and review, and I'll see you all soon.**

**DANI- it's your turn now!**

**_BETA's Note_**: _He he. Yes, it was. But now it's your turn to post and reap the benefits of your wonderful writing. :D Wonderful chapter again. Loved it. Especially when I thought James was gonna propose. :D ;)_

_-Danielle_


	6. HermDraco

**Hello and welcome back to NO SHIP DRABBLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: Reyn (actually the whole story is) and Rickmanlover24601 AND atruwriter, who seems to write this ship a lot.**

**and remember, give the people you love something for xmas, ok?**

**Now on with the next drabble** Draco/Herm is just plain silly,

_**read and ENJOY **_

* * *

_It was known all throughout the school that the only person that took notes during Binns's class was Hermione Granger._

_But not today._

_She was sitting at the front, as per usual, but what surprised everyone was the fact that Draco Malfoy was sitting right next to her._

_They had just spent the previous night in their Heads Common Room, and using their advantage of having a private house elf, had ordered and drunk their way through 3 bottle of fire whiskey. Through that alcohol induced haze, the two of them had played a rather risque game of truth or dare. And now Draco wanted to make sure that Hermione stood up to her end of the bargain. _

"Come on Granger".

_Hermione looked at the scheming blonde._

"Malfoy, I want to swap! Truth! Truth!"

"Ok, How many times have you screwed Weasel?"

"MALFOY!!! That's really below the belt!"

"Well, it would be, unless your one of those couples who likes to titty f..."

"OK OK OK OK, I'll do the dare!"

_Harry and Ron, sitting behind the Headboy and Headgirl, could hear the two squabbling, but knew that it must be something big for HIM to be sitting with the Gryffindor Princess that he called a mudblood! _

"Professor... Professor Binns Sir?"

_All the mumbling and playing around stopped dead. Everyone just looked at the bushy haired girl who had stood and spoken to their teacher._

"Yes Miss Giggles?"

"Sir... I'm sorry Professor, but I think its time you retired."

_The class was shocked! Not only had Hermione stopped Professor Binn's lecture,but now she was telling him to retire? _

"You see Sir, I think we all need a teacher who..."._Hermione stumbled, and tried to calm her fidgeting hands by picking up her History textbook, then continued,_ "I think we all need a teacher who is actually alive, sir."

_The Professor stood (or floated to a standing position, whatever the case might be)_. "Really, Miss Grey, I had thought better of you. Of course I know that I am not as lively as some of my younger collages, like Professor Snape, but let me assure you..."

"Oh for crying out loud", _the top student raised her voice in fustration,_ " Why can't you just realise that you'reDEAD!" _and with that she threw her text book across the room, straight through her teacher's head._

"MISS GRANGER!!" The_ ghost yelled, and then suddenly stopped. He started to try to feel where the book would have hit him, but his hand went though his head._

"What... I don't understand... what's going on... ALBUS!"

_With a pop, another ghost joined the occupants of the room._

"Ah, Joseph, I see you've finally cottoned on, have you?"

"Cottoned on? COTTONED ON? Why didn't you tell me Albus? How long have I been dead?"

"My old friend,I think it's time we discussed this somewhere else. Class dismissed"

_As the ex-headmasters' voices rang through the room, the two ethereal objects disappeared._

_--------------------------------------------_

_As the students began to gather their things, a little tiff could be heard at the front of the room._

"Come on Draco, that had to be 50 points."

"No way, it didn't go directly between his eyes, so its only 25 points!"

"Aww, Ferret you are just a sore loser! That was really worth the 50 points."

_The blonde shook his head, leading the Headgirl out the door._

"Alright, so where does that leave us?"

_The girl looked in her journal_, "I'm at 270 points, and you're at 195. You better get busy Malfoy"

_The blonde lightly smacked her behind as he left for his next class._ "As long as it's with you, doll."

_The Headgirl smiled, no... smirked, and walked to Ancient Runes, humming a cheerful tune._

_Ron just turned and looked at Harry, the both of them having seen the whole thing._

"He... Her...ass... book... Binns...Bloody...Bloody Hell."

* * *

**Beta's Note**: **Being told to 'put something here,' the Beta puts a dollar here and walks off. Hello once again people! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. :D**

**_Authors Note: There you go, this is a situation I've dreamed of for a long while, and I have only just discovered that DMHG is perfect for it! Could you imagine what JK would write if she had a scene where Binns "woke up" to himself? _**

**_Anyhow, give me a few days to write/add/submit the next chapter: _**Harry's not with Draco. Really

**BTW: this author would REALLY like some reviews for xmas!**


	7. HarryDraco

**Hello, and welcome to "No Ship Drabbles" for the seventh time!** _(I've counted and i will be saying hello at least 64 times! ekee! I better get these updates quicker then!)_**This chapter has been reposted as the alerts were not - GET YOUR BUT IN GEAR!!!!**

**Now that the alerts are working again the updates will be more then likely 2 chappies a week**

**This chapter is from the point of view of one Irma Pince, the Hogwarts school librarian. (DONT get me started on how "Irma Pince" spells out _I'M-A-PRINCE_ which is Snapes name and she could be Snape's mum... **_ANYWAYS!) _

**So, lets have a look at the new chapter:** _Harry's not with Draco. Really_**

* * *

**

_Madame Pince had seen many things in her time, but this was different. _

_She knew the History of the Potters back to front, most purebloods did. _

_It all started with Angus Potter, who in the early 1800's married Arabelle Snape, the most gorgeous redhead in Albus's year. _

_Their son Rhun had joined himself with the lovely blonde Jessie Hooper, a lovely girl from one of the old Hufflepuff families. _

_She had seen others, such as Cadwell and Owen, marry a redhead and a blonde respectively..._

_... And now, the cycle was continuing. _

_Irma had been a close confidant of Lily Evans during her time at school, and had been the first-hand witness that presented the then blonde Mrs Potter with proof that James had fallen for the smart and pretty muggleborn. _

_But Irma was rather glad that there was no Mrs Potter to report to this time. Otherwise she would be having a real problem trying to hide the fact that the blonde Syltherian Head Boy and the scruffy haired Gryffindor Quidditch Captain were "knocking boots", so to speak, nearly every __night in her Restricted__ Section! _

_It was all she could do to block out the loving whispers she often heard coming from the aisles of tomes and tonight, Valentines Day, was no different. _

_But she had finally had enough __tonight:__ she had gone and done the one thing she had promised she wouldn't do. _

_While they were "distracted", searching for each others tonsils, she had gone and stolen the one thing they had really needed. _

------------------------------

_Early on the morning of the 15th, as Irma opened the library's doors, she came to find two boys sitting on the floor waiting for permission to enter her domain. _

_After 5 minutes of searching, the two boys conceded defeat and resigned themselves to the space in front of her desk. _

"Madam Pince?"

_She looked up through her horn-rimmed glasses (clearly for __show), "_Yes Mr Potter? What can I do for you?"

"Look Lady, we know you've got them, so just hand the bloody..."

_Harry placed his hand forcefully on his lovers chest, stilling the blonde's tirade with a hissed_ "Down boy", _then turned back to the librarian. _

"I'm so sorry for his behaviour, but if we could just have our stuff back, we'll be on our way."

_The old book custodian smiled, and held up one gold/red & one silver/green tie, rather disheveled and crumpled from last night's escapade. _

"I'd hurry boys, after all, we all know how cranky McGonagall can be if any senior leaders show up late to her meetings, let alone with an incomplete uniform."

_With a flourish she placed the offending pieces of fabric in their __owners'__hands__ and shooed them through the library doors._

-----------------------------

_Maybe one day she would tell Harry about "The Potter Cycle." But why did he have to continue it with the most gorgeous blonde in the entire school, known as... _

**_Draco... _**_Bloody**... Malfoy**_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S Notes:** _Hehehehe, from teasing Binns, to spying with Irma, I am really enjoying this journey, and I hope you are too! _

_Dani, got anything to say? __Nope.. _

**BETA'S Notes: **_PLEASE ADD SOMETHING DANI, or il steal the comments you leave in the chapter! ..._ I can't, I have nothing to say!!!

_Ok missy, you asked for it! _

**COMMENT 1:** Your idea about Irma Pince is classically hilarious :D

**COMMENT 2** I love how you have written from various people's P.O.V's that no one usually thinks of using to tell a story. :D

_Thanks Dani (chuckle snort!) and next...Harry/Ginny's not that cute_


	8. HarryGinny

**_oh my! I wrote this back Jan 8! when all the alerts were being stupid! so take my authors note at the bottom with caution!\_**

**_now! my new (ok, NOT so new, chappie)_** **Harry/Ginny's not that cute,**

* * *

_Neville and Ron tired to stifle their snorts as they and Harry hid behind the statue of the one eyed witch. _

"Guys, do I really have to do this?"

_Neville nodded his head fiercely, surprising the other two boys._ "If the girls get to have an all night session of gossip then we get to wreak havoc, so wreak some havoc, Wonder Boy!"

_Harry began to wonder when the once chubby boy had got a backbone, but things like that can happen when you're fighting a war. But Nev was right! If the girls got to muck around for the night, then they had every right to muck around themselves. _

"So guys, what was the dare exactly?"

"Well, since the tapestry here seems to be a well used shortcut for the girls, I want you to grab the next one that comes out, and snog her senseless for 30 seconds!"

"Yeah, and you have to give it all you've got!" _added Neville, looking like he really was enjoying sending his friend to his "impending doom."_

_Harry tried to proudly hold his shoulders back as he went to stand in front of the patterned cloth covering the hidden entrance._

_Only seconds later, Ginny flew thought the cloth, nearly throwing herself into the male who she didn't expect to be there._

"Harry! What are you doing here? You're not cancelling our date in the Room of Requirement are you? And have you..."

_But before Ginny could say anything that could incriminate them further in front of her brother (even though she didn't know he was there) Harry kissed her. But what surprised both the hidden males was the fact that Ginny kissed him back! _

_Neville coughed loudly to let Harry know his time was up, but the two snog-ies didn't let up!_

_After three minutes, Ron had passed out from the shock and, after five minutes, Neville decided to break up the two now VERY obvious lovebirds._

"Sorry Neville," _blushed Ginny_, "I haven't had a chance to do that all week."

_Harry grinned, holding the redhead closer_. "Is Ron alright Nev?"

"Still out Harry, but he should wake up in a sec."

_The three lions decided to levitate the boy back to their dorm before Filch found them roaming corridors._

_

* * *

_

_Ron could feel himself starting to wake up, and could hear somebody talking..._

"...at least he didn't decide to hit me Gin."

"God," _Ginny muttered_, "if that's how he acts after seeing us kiss, imagine what will happen when you tell him we've been together 5 months!"

_At that, Molly's last son passed out again._

* * *

**AN: Hello and welcome my dear friends! it seems i have done it, finally!**

**now, who here agreess that should apoligise for alll the missed alerts? cause i think they should! (grrrrrrrrrr, stupid email, grrrrrrrrrrr)**

**This has been good to go since the 27th of last month, but wiht reposting the lovely Hary Draco tale, this had had to wait!**

**Next:** Ron and Fleur's completely moot.


	9. RonFleur

_HELLO DEAR READERS!_

_Shock horror! I've updated again! Yes yes, I'm trying to get back in to the swing of things, but just remember that I will be working full time as I do this, so be sensitive! _

_Now, I do NOT understand this next ship... I mean COME ON!! Fleur is so obviously with Bill, it's not funny, so who ever thought up FDRW is mad!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But it's in the list, so I will write it! _

_Anyway, it's been written in stage-script style, because that's what I'm teaching at the moment, scriptwriting to high school students. __And its short, well, shorter then my other chapters, deal with it :P_

_Now, **Ron and Fleur's completly moot**_

* * *

**_SCENE:_ The Backyard of _"The Burrow",_ ****late afternoon.** _HP, RW & HG_ **are sitting at the pond, the kitchen window is just visible in the background, the shadow of **_MW_** moving around.

* * *

**

**_HP_** : So Ron, when are you going to get the guts to do it?

**_RW_** : _(turns to face HP)_ What are you talking about?

**_HG_** : _(sighs, and turns a book page) _Just admit it so he can stop whinging, Ron.

**_RW_**_ : (looking between the two)_ What are you lot talking about?

**_HP_** : If you admit it, then you'll stop sleep talking, and I'll finally be able to get some sleep!

**_RW_** : Sleep talking??!!??!!??!! I don't do that!

**_HP:_**_ (falsetto)_ Oh Fleur, you're gorgeous! Bloody hell, I want to snog you!

**_RW:_** Do not!

**_HG:_** _(putting down book and moving so she lies down)_ Ron, it's a scientific fact that if something is worrying you to an excessive amount, then there is a high likelihood that you will dream about it, and maybe even discuss the dream with yourself, therefore SLEEP TALKING!

**_HP:_** SEE? So just get up, walk in to the kicthen, floo Fleur at the Gringotts reception desk and SNOG HER ALREADY!

**_RW_**_ stands, turns to leave, but stops at the sound of his mother squealing _

**_MW_**_ : (in background)_ OH BILL!! She said yes? OH, I am SOOO happy, my baby Bill and Fleur are getting MARRIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_RW_**_ sits back down between HP & HG, lies on his stomach, and begins to smack his forehead into the ground in exasperation _.

**_HP:_** _(softly to HG)_ Well that certainly was a moot point!

**_HG_**_ :( shaking head)_ Harry! A moot point is one that need **not** be decided, due to a change of circumstances!

**_HP_** : Still, this situation is completely moot!

**_END SCENE_**

* * *

**BETA's NOTES: (to Dizi) I don't have notes for the audience, I only have notes for you and that means I only have a review for you and no beta notes. So there. ;) _(little authors note: DANI, YOUR NO FUN!!!!)_**

**AUTHORS NOTES****_ : Yes, this is written in a sparse script style, its how I write most drafts, then "story-ize" them, couldn't be blast for this one. ALSO... _****_I think it suits this scene._**

**_And for those wondering where I got the definition of a moot point please look at _**www. Utcourts . gov / resources / glossary . htm


End file.
